The disclosures herein relate generally to space frames and more particularly to internal cladding mounted on a space frame structure.
There are recent improvements in space frame structures. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,961, a cladding support system for a framework includes rounded tubular members having an arcuate face and flattened opposite ends inserted into cylindrical hubs. A support element includes an elongated span and opposite end portions each including a terminal end. The span has an arcuate surface in seated engagement with the arcuate face of the tubular member. The end portions of the support element each have a tapered surface coextensive with and angularly disposed relative to the arcuate surface. The tapered surface includes a groove at each terminal end of the support element for receiving the flattened ends of the tubular members. The terminal ends are angular and overhang the cylindrical hubs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,258, a cladding support system includes rounded tubular members having an arcuate face. The tubular members are connected to extend outwardly from hubs. A cladding support member is mounted on the arcuate face of the tubular members and extends transversely across the tubular members. The support member is substantially "U" shaped including a raised closed end and a pair of sides terminating at an open end. A flange extends outwardly from each side. Each flange is attached to the arcuate face of the tubular member. Cladding is attached to the raised closed end of the support member.
In recent years, as society becomes more and more environmentally conscious, there is an increased need for covering very large piles of dry bulk aggregate materials, such as limestone, coal, mineral ores, fertilizer, and grains. Covering these piles prevents air and runoff pollution and protects the materials from contamination.
One of the preferred solutions that has emerged to satisfy this need is the metallic dome. The dome's framework is constructed of interconnected steel or aluminum sections, and the cladding generally consists of corrugated or flat sheets of the same metal laid and fastened over the structure. Metallic domes have the obvious advantages of lighter weight and lower costs. However, their use presents some special problems when the stored bulk material is combustible. Coal, fertilizer and grains fall into this category.
These problems include the fact that combustible materials may expose the structure to heat if they catch fire or combust spontaneously. The heat may easily exceed the safe levels at which aluminum or even steel maintain their strength. Dust may accumulate on the members of the structure. This dust may be dislodged from the structure elements easily by any of a number of events, such as strong winds, machinery vibrations, earthquake, vehicle impact, etc. The dust from such combustible materials may present a well known potentially hazardous situation. Lastly, in the case of corrosive material storage, the accumulation of corrosive dust on the structural space frame elements will eventually corrosively damage the structural elements.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and a method of constructing a space frame dome structure that protects the structural elements from heat, and at the same time limits the collection of dust on the structural space frame elements.